1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthodontic bracket, and more particularly, to a surface coating method for an orthodontic corrective bracket.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Orthodontics is a dental specialty and practice of preventing and correcting irregularities of the teeth, targeting abnormal tissues around teeth inducing bad arrangement of teeth, and includes correcting abnormalities of all teeth or occlusion, maxillary and mandibular prognathism, etc. called malocclusions.
Typical orthodontic methods are classified into a lingual side orthodontic method of attaching orthodontic brackets to the inside of the teeth so as to be adjacent to the tongue, and a labial side orthodontic method of attaching orthodontic brackets to the outside of the teeth so as to be adjacent to the lips. For cosmetic reasons, the lingual side orthodontic method has recently become more active. However, due to the limitations of a therapeutic effect and a percentage of orthodontic completion, the labial side orthodontic method is conducted fundamentally.
For reference, FIG. 1 illustrates a labial side orthodontic method of attaching orthodontic brackets 100 to the outside of the teeth so as to be adjacent to the lips.
As shown in a partial enlarged view of FIG. 1, the typical orthodontic brackets 100 may be fabricated in various shapes using metal, ceramic, resin, or the like. In the bracket of any shape, its back face 110 serves as an attachment face that is directly attached to a tooth, and an external face that is located on the opposite side of the back face 110 is provided with a slot 120 into which an orthodontic wire 200 interconnecting the brackets 100 is fitted.
To conduct the orthodontic treatment using these orthodontic brackets 100, an orthodontist applies an adhesive on predetermined parts of surfaces of teeth to be corrected, attaches the attachment faces 110 of the brackets 100 to the teeth surfaces to which the adhesive is applied before the adhesive is fully cured, aligns the brackets 100 so that the wire 200 is easily fitted into each slot 120, and waits until the adhesive is fully cured.
Afterwards, when the adhesive is fully cured, the orthodontist fits the wire 120 into the slots 120 formed in the external faces of the brackets 100 attached to the teeth, and fixedly supports opposite ends of the wire 200 with support members fixed to molars, thereby completing the installation of the orthodontic brackets 100.
Once the installation of the brackets 100 is completed, the wire 200 fitted into the slots 120 of the brackets 100 begins to apply orthodontic tension to the teeth.
As described above, while the wire 200 fitted into the slots 120 of the brackets 100 applies the orthodontic tension to the teeth, a frictional force acts on the brackets 100. Typically, the brackets 100 formed of metal have a relatively weaker frictional force with the wire 200 than the brackets 100 formed of ceramic or resin.
Thus, while the wire 200 fitted into the slots 120 of the brackets 100 formed of ceramic or resin applies the orthodontic tension to the teeth and thus displaces the teeth in a direction that is intended by the orthodontist, an excessive frictional force serves as an obstacle factor, so that a treatment period is prolonged more than needed, or pain or a treatment expense is increased. Further, while the wire 200 fitted into the slots 120 of the brackets 100 that are formed of ceramic or resin and are subjected to fatigue accumulation due to frictional resistance applies the orthodontic tension to the teeth, the surfaces of the brackets 100 that are formed of ceramic or resin are easily damaged by the frictional force, so that, during an orthodontic period, the damaged brackets 100 should be replaced, and thus the orthodontic treatment is delayed.